spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongyNetwork
SpongyNetwork is a network based on SpongeBob. It is the official channel of Shamm Entertainment. It was launched on February 13, 2015. Shows Aired Current Shows * A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants * Basket Sponge * Channel Chasers * Eels and Escalators * Late Night Talk with SpongeBob * Leader Plankton! * Life of Gary * Livin' With The Squid * Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition * Patrick Star (Nick Jr. Series) * Rags to Riches * Robot and SpongeBob * Sponge Reaper * SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon) * SpongeBob SquarePants (regular) * SpongeBob's Big Adventures * SpongeCritic * SpongeToons * The Esa Chronicles * The Krusty Hotel * War of the Cities * Welcome to Bikini Bottom! * Patrick Square Cats Former Shows * Patrick's Funtastic Life * The Bubble Buddy Show Promos Channel Teasers Aired October 14, 2014 (shows the SpongyNetwork logo, then cuts to a screen that says "FEBRUARY 2015") Aired October 22, 2014 (we see a SpongeBob clip from Your Shoe's Untied where he is staring at the screen in excitement, and then on the TV it says "FEBRUARY 2015" Aired November 3, 2014 (we see a live action crew that is in a submarine) Person 1: Everything's...yellow! Person 2: THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM! Person 1: IT'S ALL-IT'S ALL- Person 2: SpongeBob-it's SpongeBob- (cuts to a screen that says 2/13/15) Pre-Launch Promos Aired November 22, 2014 (we see SpongeBob staring at the screen again like the other promo) Announcer: DO YOU LIKE SpongeBob? SpongeBob (from another clip): YES! Announcer: Get ready-for 24/7 sponge coverage! SpongeBob (from another clip): Pinch me, i must be dreaming! (pinches himself) OWWW! (pinches) OWWW! (We see Squidward in his cashier boat smiling happily) Announcer: EVEN SQUIDWARD LIKES IT! CHANNEL 58, BE THERE AND BE SQUARE ON FEBRUARY 13th 2015! (We see a clip from Wet Painters of SpongeBob and PatrIck going crazy) Announcer: IT'S SPONGYNETWORK! Launch Promos Aired February 13, 2015 Announcer: SpongyNetwork, the newest and best channel around is the only place where you can see SpongeBob stuff 24/7! (We see clips of all the shows for about 30 seconds) Announcer: Come to SpongyNetwork, the only place where you can see SpongeBob stuff 24/7! March Promos Aired February 21, 2015 Announcer: Are you tired of seeing the same old, same old episodes of your favorite shows? Television Watcher: Yes. Announcer: Well, you won't have to anymore because we're having MARCH NEW EPISODES! Television Watcher: Yay! (We see clips from Channel Chasers, Eels and Escalators, Late Night Talk with SpongeBob, Life of Gary, Rags to Riches, Sponge Reaper, SpongeBob's Big Adventures, SpongeCritic, War of the Cities and Welcome to Bikini Bottom! mashed up together) Announcer: Get ready for MARCH NEW EPISODES! Television Watcher: I will! Announcer: And in the meantime, keep watching SpongyNetwork, the only place where you can see SpongeBob stuff 24/7! Programming Blocks Mega Fanon Airs on weekdays from 11:00 to 2:00. It is 3 hours straight of fanon episodes (of regular SpongeBob SquarePants). The last episode of the block is on the fan requested episode, but the fan poll every night on the website. The Next Day Remembrance Triple Power Hours Airs every day at 12:00 AM to 3:00 AM. It is random excerpts of several episodes aired throughout the day. SpongeBob Theatre Airs on weekends from 4:00 PM to 6:00 PM or later/earlier. It airs movies of any of the spin offs aired or the show's movies. Schedule February 2015 WeekdaysCategory:Basket SpongeCategory:NetworksCategory:SpongyNetworkCategory:SpongeBob: The Worldwide AttackCategory:SpongeToonsCategory:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePantsCategory:BagelBoxdCategory:Leader Plankton! 6:00: Basket Sponge: A Legend Begins 6:30: Basket Sponge: Practice Makes Perfect 7:00 SpongeBob SquarePants (regular): Help Wanted/Reef Blowers/Tea at the Treedome 7:30 SpongeBob SquarePants (regular) BubbleStand/Ripped Pants 8:00 Welcome to Bikini Bottom!: SpongeBob and Patrick 8:30 SpongeBob SquarePants (regular): Jellyfishing/Plankton! 9:00 A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: There's No Place Like Home/Krusty Krisis 9:30 A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: Artist At Work/Time to Shine 10:00 SpongeToons: Krusty Kookies 10:30 SpongeToons: Sandy Chops Programming Block: Mega Fanon 11:00 SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon): Shadow/Two by Four/SpongeBob Meets the Bathtub 11:30 SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon): SquarePants Family Reunion 12:00 SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon): Kenny and Jenny/Secret Code Formula 12:30 SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon): Spotlight Sponge/SB-3D 1:00 SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon): Night Shift Pat/Screams 1:30 SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon) (fan requested): The Clock is Ticking/The Stupid Duo End of Block 2:00 SpongeToons: Game of Species 2:30 A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: Mountain Climbing/Sleeping on the Job 3:00 Sponge Reaper: Becometh the Shinagami 3:30 SpongeCritic: SpongeBob: Help Wanted/Patrick: Rise and Shine/Sandy: Tea at the Treedome 4:00 Eels and Escalators: First Game 4:30 Eels and Escalators: Missing Dice 5:00 Leader Plankton!: The Take Over 5:30 Leader Plankton!: Stuck on the Moon 6:00 Channel Chasers: Channel Crossers 6:30 Channel Chasers: Add Searchers 7:00 SpongeBob SquarePants (regular): Jellyfishing/Plankton! 7:30 SpongeBob SquarePants (regular): Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School 8:00 War of the Cities: The Beginning of the End (PREMIERE!) 8:30 SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon): Ed of the World 9:00 SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon): The Krusty Chum Bucket/Barrier Reefs 9:30 Basket Sponge: The Shoes of Jordan 10:00 Leader Plankton!: The Search for Patrick 10:30 Leader Plankton!: Life as a Prisoner 11:00 Late Night Talk With SpongeBob: Episode 1 11:30 Late Night Talk With SpongeBob: Episode 1 (continued) Programming Block: The Next Day Remembrance Triple Power Hours Category:Channel ChasersCategory:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! 12:00: SpongeBob SquarePants (regular): Jellyfishing 12:15 SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon): Night Shift Pat 12:30 Eels and Escalators: Missing Dice 1:00 SpongeToons: Game of Species 1:30 A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: Krusty Krisis 1:45 SpongeCritic: Sandy: Tea at the Treedome 2:00 War of the Cities: The Beginning of the End 2:30 Channel Chasers: Add Searchers End of Block 3:00 Leader Plankton!: Squirrel and Plankton Fight 3:30 Leader Plankton!: The Big Cook-Off 4:00 Welcome to Bikini Bottom!: SpongeBob and Patrick 4:30 SpongeToons: The Renovation 5:00 Basket Sponge: Prisoners of the Match 5:30 SpongeBob SquarePants (regular): Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple Weekends 6:00 The Bubble Buddy Show: Bubble Buddy's First Movie 6:30 SpongeToons: The Victory 7:00 Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition: In The Game 7:30 Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition: Spider Jockey-ing Around 8:00 Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition: All What I Need 8:30 Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition: Squid Joins In 9:00 A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: Seeing Double/Hide and Go Missing 9:30 Basket Sponge: The Beginning of A New Era 10:00 Patrick Star: Patrick Star's Water Park 10:30 Leader Plankton!: SpongeBob Escapes 11:00 SpongeBob SquarePants (regular): Mermaidman and Barnacleboy/Pickles 11:30 SpongeBob SquarePants (regular): Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam 12:00 SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon): Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VII: The Good Enemy/Fruit Burger 12:30 SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon): The Patrick Shuffle/Krusty Circus 1:00 Robot and SpongeBob: Hot Bacon Grease 1:30 The Bubble Buddy Show: Bubbly Buddy Won $10 Million! 2:00 SpongeBob's Big Adventures: Start of the Big Adventures (PREMIERE!) 2:30 Rags to Riches: Humble Beginnings 3:00 Welcome to Bikini Bottom!: Valentine's Day (PREMIERE!) 3:30 Welcome to Bikini Bottom!: Finding a Job SpongeBob Theater 4:00 The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie End of Block 6:00 Welcome to Bikini Bottom!: Waiter at the Krusty Krab 6:30 War of the Cities: The Beginning of the End 7:00 Eels and Escalators: Perfect Luck 7:30 SpongeBob's Big Adventures: The Start of the Big Adventures 8:00 Channel Chasers: SpongeBob HeroPants 8:30 SpongeCritic: SpongeBob and Patrick: SpongeBob, You're Fired! 9:00 Life of Gary: Gary Home Alone 9:30 Rags to Riches: Two Unlikely Friends 10:00 SpongeToons: The Recital 10:30 Sponge Reaper: The Matrix Proposal 11:00 Late Night Talk with SpongeBob: Episode 2 11:30 Late Night Talk with SpongeBob: Episode 2 (continued) Programming Block: The Next Day Remembrance Triple Power Hours 12:00 The Bubble Buddy Show: Bubble Buddy Won $10 Million! 12:30 Life of Gary: Gary Home Alone 1:00 Welcome to Bikini Bottom!: Waiter at the Krusty Krab 1:30 Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition: All What I Need 2:00 SpongeBob's Big Adventures: Start of the Big Adventures 2:30 Patrick Star: Patrick Star's Water Park End of Block 3:00 Robot and SpongeBob: The Competition 3:30 Leader Plankton!: The Mystery of the Black Sponge 4:00 SpongeBob SquarePants (regular): Sandy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots 4:30 SpongeBob SquarePants (regular): Nature Pants/Opposite Day 5:00 Patrick's Funtastic Life: Jelly Buddies/Patrick-Ball 5:30 Basket Sponge: The New Member March 2015 What's In: Livin' With The Squid, The Esa Chronicles, The Krusty Hotel What's Out: Patrick's Funtastic Life, The Bubble Buddy Show Schedule TBA